The I Hate fanfiction Fiction
by TriplePivotTurn
Summary: This is not a serious attempt at writing, it’s an attempt at serious bad writing. Yug loves Yami and I'm bad at summeries ZOMG read urself. YxYY! XD
1. Hotnameeless duude

The "I hate fanfiction" Fiction.

Please note this is not a serious attempt at writing, it's an attempt at serious bad writing.

I will now attempt to write a bad story, because I'm so sick of reading them > I hope you find this as funny as a really really badfic is.

* * *

Yuugi sat uncomfortably on his bed. He was uncomfortable because he had this massive virginal boner for a guy who was standing in the door with no shirt on.

"Komban wa Ygi whose my Hiklari. I'm hot." The hot guy called Nameless Pharaoh Yami Atem sexah, said, smirking because his hikaris hair was all messy from sleep and looked cute cos he'd just woken up and didn't notice the boner even though it was massive.

"I love you." Yuugi brushed.

"That's cool, cos I'm hot and not a virgin phearoh, and love you also." He said, as he walked over to Yuge and began to kiss him lots and lots. It was really sexy and hot and Yugi saw stars because it was such an incredible thing and he almost fainted.

"Hey d'ere I'm here now, eating jor food." Yelled Joey Katsyuaa from the kitchen.

Yugg blushed again, and pushed the hot pharoh who was nameless but called Atm and yami, away from him, because he was embarrassed and afraid of getting caught.

"Let's not do this now." He said.

"Okay, I love you so I will not do that." Yam replied. "Let's go down stairs." He said as he held out a hand.

Yuugi felt so lucky cos he was holding pharaoh's hand and Atemu loved him lots. Things in his life were just perfect. He knew if he endured all the rape and fondling he received from his parents and bullies as a child, things would turn out for the better.

As they were walking tho, Yami but his hand on Yuuugi's but, and something snapped in his head. He scream and punched yami, saying he didn't want to be molesterd again.

He ran to the kitchen as Atemu sat crying on the stairs wondering what he had done wrong.

"Hey Yuge' j00 looks upset." Said Joey who was eating Grandpa's hash stash.

"I hit Yami cos I was afraid he was going to molest me!" Yugii subbed.

Kastuya just lol'd and clapped him on the back saying that "'temtem would never do that cos he loves you."

Yuugi gasped, he hadn't told anyone yet that Yami said that. "Howd you know?"

Joey grinned with food poking out of his nose. "His shoe was transparent this morning."

"Oh."

Yuugi then ran to Yami to apologise, and the quickly had the sex while Kiaba molestered Jonochee on the steps of the church.


	2. Anzoo and Hiroto nd Ryooo

The "I hate fanfiction" Fiction.

Please note this is not a serious attempt at writing, it's an attempt at serious bad writing.

"Oh noes!" scream Hirito from the top of the tall building called Kaiab crop. "It's Tea!"

The really cute boy who is not a girl poked his head up from amongst the flowers at the bottom of the huge compensating penis like building. His eyes were really green like a rock that is green, and his hair was like snow whites hairs opposite cos it was white and hers was black.

"But I like Tea! Especkly when it comes fro ma tea pot with tea leaves cos they're nice. I like sugar." He squealed very not like a girl.

Just then a mysterious light flashed and a car hit him. Yuge who was standing on the opposite side of the road making out with atem who is hot and has tanned skin cos he was a farrow, screamed loudly, like a puke.

"Quickly somebody help him! He has been hit by a car!" he yelled.

The police arrived and took him to the hospital in an ambulance that arrived after the police got there and made sure the driver was arrested for hitting the kawii bouy.

When Royu, who had been hit by the car, wokeup the thief king-ou who lived in the mellinnium ring, came out but didn't know that he was awake and so he poured his heart out thinking that Ryo was dead but he wasn't he was awake.

"Oh noes, this is all my falt! I shouldn't have touched you in ways you didn't want and beat on you, because then this never would've happened." He sobbed. Ryo was really surprised because the spirit that was named Bakura was crying and he never cried which meant that he must really love him and that made Ryuo really really pointy in his pants. "I love you 'kuura." He said around the pipe in his mouth. "

Bakura was surprised and shocked and sat up really fast looking at ryou really shocked like. "Oh, I didn't know you was awake! I'm so glad you is not deadz my hikilarlar, because I also love you in return and I'm going to kiss j00." Baekura then pulled out the pipe from Ryouss mouth who didn't mind cos it didn't really hurt and then Bakura kissed him and he felt all sparkly in his staomch.

Just then Anzoo bursted into the room screaming at Mea for sleeping with Joiey who was sleeping with Kiabe.

"But it wan't me it was pegausus who has hair that is long like mine but not."Mia explained.

"Oh I'ms sorry, and I slept with Iseeshoe to make you jealous." Anj00 said with a blush.

"ZOMG! I can't believe you!" Mia said blocking Anzu and leaving teh horspital.

Hiroti was standing outside shocked that Mai had blocked Anzu cos he thought they were in love but that didn't matter so he went outside walking past Yuugi and Atemu who were concernedly making out in the waiting room as they waited for the doctor to tell them if Yrou would live. Tristan then spoteed Shizuki and tried to flirt with her, hitting Otogee with a spanner to make him go away and stop flirting with Serentity cos she loved him.

And they all lived sparkly ever after.


	3. BandEmo Wampire

Once upon a fanfic…

Yaim and Yogi were making out liek really hot gay bois under a sakura in a park coz it was the sarkua festival and they was on a picnic. Ryu was outta the horspital now that it was 2 dayz latorz and he was all healed from being hit with a car, and was there with Bakura makin' out as well, which was really hawt.

Suddenly Tea jumped onto the picnic and started yelling. "ZOMG! ATEMY IS A WAMPIRE!"

Yaemi suddenly shot foward to kill Anzu but Mea stopped him from doing it by letting one of her boobs pop out and scaring away the gay bois, lol.

"Izat tru kio?" Yugy arsked, looking up ats his lov0r with his eyes big and sad like a puppies is before it dies like my puppy did!..aha. lawl didn't mean to write that lol, on with lol, story, lol.sobsobsobsobsob.

"Yer, it is tru! Buts I onry killed badz peeps!" Atemiu said gramaticaly as he suddenly rund away from his boyfiend sad bedause now his hiklari would hate him.

"We are vampirez two!' Bakira said before habbing Yrou and also ranning away.

'Yuhikari suddenly curst into tearz cos now Ami was gone and his other gayboi friends wuz gon adn he woz alls alone.

"Yo look sad! Wots rong!?!" Said an extremely attractive gurl who looks just like the author asked him.

"My friends abaonded m3!" he whaled.

"O noes! Well I will bet hem up cos they are obvirously assh0les." She said, dramatically, and she culd cos she was stronger that vampire.s

"Heyz! U shld jnz R band...zor"' She said. "Hey extremely attractive boyfriend of mine, cmer" yelled her.

"Anything for you extremely attractive gf."

So Yiug joined the band and changd his name name to 'Yutem Yamo" and joined "Yami's Hikari Sennen" and relesad theyre 1st song "BIG BIG LOVE miis u tem." Abd it was a big success but he never slept wif any1 cos he realy loved Yzmi.

Wun day Shiro who wuz Manty's bf and in teh abnd aswel sayd to Yuhem "Yutim, u gotta paologies to ur bf and have teh sex with him, u iz depressing me."

"UR write! I must go be wif teh hot farrow bouy I wuv!" he lol'd "Y didn't I c it befor?"

"cos u is not author lolololololol." Manty said.

Menwhile, Ami who was king of teh wampires, was crying cos he still hadn't find his hiari after all dis time so he was welly sad. "I wanna kill myself!" he said, whiles turning up his favourite song, think bout how it remound him of his super-kaiwi byfriend.

_I've found a reason for meeeeee_

_To change who I used to seeeeeee_

_A reason to bleed, black and blueeeeee_

_And the reason is I love emu!_

It wuz buy his fav abnd "Yaim's Hikari MellSennen" (lol!!!! He duzn't noe it's Yuig!) sutenly his door jarred opun and Yuigs was standing here wearing black belts and leather and short black hair cos he changed who he looked so Etamu couldn't fund him.

:Get out!" Aymi screamed, vocering his bleeding armz cos he'd been cutting.

"No Etmu. I has run wrong enuff!" Yamy sniffed. He remebermed that sound. It was his bf! ZOMG!

"I wuv u Yogi!"

"Less than three Yaim" sad the hikai who was hot and turnd on coz temu wasn't weaing a shirt.

They had the sex and lived bad-fic ever after.


End file.
